The invention relates generally to an apparatus for transporting ammunition cartridges through a gun firing system and, more particularly to an improved loop with a compliant tab for coupling adjacent cartridges of an ammunition belt.
Ammunition cartridges are conveyed through a weapon by a transport means to position and guide the cartridges through the gun firing system. The transport means generally includes couplings and loops. The cartridges are positioned in the loops and the couplings link the loops together. A plurality of cartridges and loops are connected together by the couplings to form an ammunition belt. The couplings and loops are physically shocked, pulled and distorted throughout the firing cycle and, therefore, require a certain strength to function properly.
Known ammunition belts are packaged for the specific end user in belt sizes with typically 32 or 94 rounds. Means for disconnecting or connecting (or assembling or disassembling) ammunition cartridges from the original belt by current and an improved easy-to-use connect/disconnect feature is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,907 to Goon and assigned to the United States of America. The contents of this patent is incorporated herein in its entirety.
As described in the Goon patent, loading of a new belt onto a weapon is time consuming and exposes the user to hostile fire during the belt re-loading stage. Perhaps the most important advantage of a connect/disconnect feature is the ability to connect additional belts to an already loaded belt of ammunition. It would be much easier and safer for a soldier under fire to simply connect additional belts to an already loaded belt, rather than having to reload each belt onto the weapon. Furthermore, in the past, partially used belts with only a few rounds have been discarded. With a connect/disconnect feature, the partially used belts can be connected together and used, thereby eliminating wasted ammunition and the problem of disposing of live, discarded ammunition.
Notwithstanding the recent improvements and advantages provided, there remains a need to provide yet a easier and safer way to connect/disconnect these ammunition belts.